


the look of mischief in your eyes

by starrydreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, sorta - Freeform, thats it, this is really just about kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Carlos liked kissing Jay. Which was fortunate because Jay liked kissing. A lot.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	the look of mischief in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> listen.....its 2am. i just want to write about kissing. is this edited? no. is it good? who knows! you tell me!

Carlos liked kissing Jay. Which was fortunate because Jay liked kissing. A lot.

Kissing seemed like a logical progression in their usual closeness. Carlos was still too nervous to initiate any of them, but Jay never hesitated to-- at least, when they were in private. An arm slung around Carlos’s shoulder sometimes was followed up with a cheek kiss (terrible chaste for what Jay got up to), an arm around his waist followed with a kiss to his jaw or neck. It just… made sense to kiss. It felt natural, like it was the right thing to do, like it wasn’t really a big deal. They never made a big deal out of it either; they sort of just let it happen whenever it did. They both liked it, so it wasn’t like there was anything that needed sorting out.

The first time it happened, though, it had kind of started Carlos. 

They were at Dragon Hall after class had let out, talking about nothing in particular in one of the empty, dark areas where no one could see them. Jay had put his hand on part of the wall next to Carlos, using it to support himself in his lean as they complained about some homework assignment they had in Weird Science. Jay had claimed it was too hard and Carlos said it was too easy. It had prompted Carlos to go on a long tangent about their lesson, hands gesturing vaguely as he explained the concept to Jay, hoping it could help him, at least a little, on their homework. But he later found out that Jay hadn’t been paying attention to a word he was saying. Instead, he simply watched him. (He refused to call it admiring.)

And, halfway through Carlos’s explanation, Jay ducked his head down, kissing him right on the lips. It only lasted a second before he pulled away, ready to (not) listen to the rest of the quick lesson. Carlos had been stunned into silence, though, cheeks bright red. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, anything, but he promptly shut it when he couldn’t get any words out.

“That okay?” Jay asked, a little fluttering nervousness in his stomach arising, one he wished he could get rid of immediately.

“Y-yeah!” Carlos choked out, finally, just a tad too loud. He took a deep breath to steady himself and dropped his voice into a quieter tone. “Do it again.”

The grin that graced Jay’s lips was sharp and excited. He wasted no time leaning down to kiss him again.

After that moment, they just… kissed whenever they wanted to, but they stuck to dark corners or alleys, private places, for fear of what the Isle could do to them if they were found out. One of their favorite places was Carlos’s treehouse, especially when Cruella was out. Carlos was always jumpy about her seeing them kissing at any second, but all of that fear went out the window when she was at the market or the spa. He would let Jay kiss him until his mouth was sore and he couldn’t breathe. Jay kissing him like that was his favorite because he could just forget about everything-- the chores, his mother’s shrill voice, her furs, her smoke, all gone the moment Jay would tease his bottom lip.

That was the kind of kissing they were doing now. It was a little clumsy and a bit more desperate than usual. They hadn’t been able to see each other the day before, Jay too busy with collecting for the shop, and then all that morning and into the afternoon Carlos spent cleaning and getting the house ready for when Cruella would return. She was supposed to come back in a few hours, which gave the boys enough time to be alone and make out before she could get back. Carlos would’ve been happy filling that time with anything as long as Jay was there with him, but it was clear from the look in Jay’s eye as he climbed into the treehouse after him that there were other plans.

Neither of them knew how long they were like that. Sometimes they weren’t kissing, just staring at each other with stupid grins on their faces. Sometimes they talked about anything that they could think of, voices low like they held some sort of treasured secret. Things always dissolved back into kissing after a while though, the slight desperation fading and making way for more of a slow, passionate kiss.

But after a while, they heard something that made them both jump: the sound of a car pulling into the driveway of Hell Hall. The boys were frozen for a millisecond before they were immediately jumping away from each other. Jay wasn’t scared of Cruella, but Carlos was, and he had learned the hard way a while ago that it was just easier to go with whatever Carlos said when it came to Cruella. So, when she came home from being out, he needed to scram. And fast. (Carlos didn’t care that Cruella would act perfectly amicable to his friends, his anxiety only let him think about the scenarios that involved getting yelled at or hurt.)

Carlos quickly straightened his clothes and fixed his hair, both tousled from an excited Jay. He cast a glare at the older boy who seemed, annoyingly, pleased with his impact. “You need to get out of here.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jay sighed, already heading toward the ladder of the treehouse. “Tonight. The alley by Ursula’s?”

That earned a hesitant nod. “I’ll see if I can get away.”  
  
“Cool.” He grinned and planted a kiss squarely on Carlos’s cheek before quickly stealing out of the treehouse.

Despite the fear coursing through every inch of Carlos, he couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> wow its been over a year since i wrote a fic huh. cheers!  
> pls leave a kudos/comment if u like!!!


End file.
